Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for efficiently and effectively supporting sporting equipment such as a snowboard. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for removably or permanently attaching an apparatus to a snowboard boot, sole, or a sub-component thereof such that the apparatus may be used to support the weight of sporting equipment such as a snowboard while a user of the sporting equipment is seated (e.g., while riding a chairlift).
Many systems and methods have been created to alleviate the strain to a skier's legs that may be caused by the weight of the skier's boots and skis while the skier is riding a chairlift. Many such systems and methods have been created to distribute the weight of boots and skis to other areas of the skier's body to reduce the strain on the skier's legs. In its most simplistic form, such systems include a support apparatus that is attached to a skier's body. In one such system, a belt is included that attaches to a skier's waist. A strap extends from the belt and includes a ski support at its opposite end. Equal parts of the support extend from both sides of the strap such that the skier may place one ski on each equal part thereby transferring the weight of the skis and boots to the skier's waist. The strap is adjustable to allow the amount of weight transferred to the waist to be adjusted and to accommodate skiers having differing leg lengths. The belt additionally includes a pouch for storing the support and strap while the apparatus is not in use.
In a similar support system, a belt is formed by crisscrossing two primary straps such that each strap is divided into one shorter portion and one longer portion. The ends of the shorter portions of the primary straps each include an attachment mechanism to allow the such ends to attach to each other such that a belt is formed. The shorter portions of the primary straps are located about the skier's waist such that the longer portions of the primary straps are located behind the skier's legs. Each end of the longer portions of each strap include boot attachment straps for attachment of the ends to the skier's boots, thereby transferring the weight of the boots and skis to the skier's waist.
Similarly, systems and methods have been created to equalize the load of a snowboard on a snowboarder while the snowboarder is riding a chairlift to alleviate the strain caused by unbinding one boot from the snowboard. In one form, such systems include a boot attachment. In one such system, a boot attachment is provided that allows the snowboarder to rest the snowboard atop the boot attachment. The boot attachment is secured to the boot via the boot laces and, when properly positioned, extends past the toe of the boot forming a shelf upon which the snowboard may be rested. Additionally, the boot attachment provides protection for the toe of the supporting boot by preventing the snowboard from physically contacting with the boot, thereby preventing damage such as scuffing to the supporting boot.
Another similar system includes an attachment for a snowboard that allows a snowboarder to insert the toe of his or her unbound boot into the attachment to equalize the load of the snowboard. In one such system, the snowboard attachment is a circular, non-locking clip that includes a base and a retainer. The base of the clip is attached to the snowboarder's snowboard in the desired position via an adhesive strip affixed to the downwardly facing surface of the clip. The retainer extends from the clip base such that it is cantilevered over the snowboard, thereby allowing the snowboarder to insert his or her boot into the clip to obtain support of the snowboard.
In yet another similar system, an attachment to a snowboard is provided that includes a base and two straps. The base of the attachment is secured to the snowboard in the snowboarder's desired position. Two straps extend from opposite ends of the base and each strap includes an attachment mechanism for attaching the straps to each other. To equalize the load of a snowboard, the snowboarder places his or her boot atop the base of the attachment and secures the boot to the snowboard by passing each strap over the toe of the boot and securing the straps to each other. Thereafter, the boot may be removed from the snowboard by detaching the straps from each other.
Yet another system includes a mechanism for equalizing the load of a snowboard as well as a mechanism for reducing the strain placed on the snowboarder's legs by the weight of the snowboard and boots. This system includes a belt with an attached body harness. A strap extends from the belt such that it may be located between the snowboarder's legs. The end of the strap opposite the belt is then attached to the snowboard and to the snowboarder's leg thereby transferring the weight from the snowboarder's legs to his or her waist and upper body. Additionally, the strap that extends from the belt may be adjusted such that the snowboarder can snowboard without detaching the system.